<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hesitations by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053944">hesitations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Leon/Raihan, Bedsharing, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Not Proofread, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Victor and Gloria are twins, background gloria/marnie, both of them are stupid, chairman leon rights, hop and bede are forced to spend like three months together, hop is a dumbass, hop pov, teen for swearing and sexual implications, they're both around 23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months were all it took for Hop to absolutely lose his mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beet | Bede/Hop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hesitations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HI HI this fic is literally just all of my favorite tropes crammed into one thing so if u have taste like me i think you'll find this highly enjoyable(?) OK HAVE FUN!</p><p>--- BTW!<br/>mentions of the anime yuri on ice appear like twice and while i will not be spoiling anything huge i just wanted to say that there might be a slip of what happens early on in the show :D so be on the look out for that if u care ALRIGHT ENJOY</p><p>ALSO ALSO<br/>12k bedehop!!! love to see it i've never finished a fic this long</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You can't be serious, Lee!" Hop protested. He had jumped up from his seat in protest and slammed his hands on the table. "Why do I need to train?! I'm the Assistant Professor, you know. I don't want to be a trainer anymore." </p><p>Leon smiled and nodded. "Of course. Though, you can't deny there is at least a little bit of the kid in you who dreamed of being the new champion?" </p><p>Hop crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air. "Well, yes, but—"</p><p>"It's always fun to get out there and train to be the best, isn't it?"</p><p>Bede cleared his throat. "Of course, Chairman Leon. However, I find it completely unnecessary and a little, well, stupid, to put us together for your new idea."</p><p>"Don't call Lee stupid," Hop mumbled, plopping back down in his seat. </p><p>"Oh, no. All I'm saying is that you maybe should pick someone who's interested in Pokémon battles. As a Gym Leader, it makes perfect sense for me to be a part of this program. Perhaps Marnie would be a better candidate than a scientist," Bede reasoned.</p><p>"Hop is in the perfect position to accompany you in this program. I'm planning to make it open to everyone, regardless of who. I want it as a program that teaches and helps anyone and everyone interested in becoming a trainer. Starting out by yourself is difficult work. This program will help people and Pokémon alike."</p><p>"What does this have to do with me having to spend Arceus knows how long with him?" Hop asked.</p><p>"You're not a trainer. If I had picked another gym leader, for example, it wouldn't test the system correctly. It would be two people already quite good at battles, wouldn't you agree?" </p><p>"Yes, but with this guy? Why couldn't you have picked, like, er... Marnie! Or maybe Allister? Melony's another good option, you should maybe consider other gym leaders—"</p><p>"Marnie is busy managing Spikemuth. Not to mention she specializes in Dark Types, so it'd be easy for Bede to win almost every battle. You two are the closest in age, and I figured you both would be more comfortable with a peer. Am I wrong?"</p><p>"Yes," they both said.</p><p>Leon blinked. "If that's the case, then neither of you have to participate and I could pick another two. It wouldn't be that difficult."</p><p>"I want to participate in this, Chairman. I feel that it's Hop who really doesn't. I heard Victor's free," Bede said. </p><p>"I'm not trading one of you for another. It's unfair," Leon reasoned. "Now, unless either of you want to provide a valid argument to me besides you don't want to work together, you will be dismissed. I expect you at the designated location next week. Emails will be sent to your phones."</p><p>Bede checked his nails and Hop sat still, pouting. "I'll take that as a no, then. You may leave."</p><p>Hop left as fast as he could, Bede trailing behind. They had to go the same direction, but Hop wanted to spend as much time away from Bede as possible. Who knew how long he'd have to spend with him?!</p><p>As he let Bede pass him, he allowed himself into Leon's office again. Leon was currently sorting files. He looked up to see Hop standing in the doorway, a furious look on his face. </p><p>"Lee, you know about me and Bede! Don't you remember the gym challenge from a few years ago?" Hop began. </p><p>Leon nodded. "I know of your rivalry. I also know that it's a petty rivalry, and after so long you two should be grown enough to handle it yourselves."  </p><p>"Come on," Hop groaned, "stop using your stupid Chairman voice on me! I'm your brother!"</p><p>"This isn't exactly a brotherly manner, Hop. It's business." </p><p>"You're so boring when you talk like that. I miss old Leon."</p><p>"Champion and Chairman are different jobs. And you know I haven't changed that much."</p><p>"Why won't you take pity on your little bro and drop the fairy guy? He's a pile of poop dressed up with ribbons and pink."</p><p>"I don't want you acting like this during the training sessions," Leon said sternly. He sighed and walked up to his little brother. "Listen, Hop. If you'd like to drop out, you can. I can find a replacement. You don't have to work with him."</p><p>"But I want to be in the program! Sure, I'm the Assistant Professor now, but I miss training," Hop admitted. "I don't want to come back to it with him."</p><p>"Unless either of you drop out, you two will be testing it. This is my final word. You can argue, cry, and whine all you want, but if he doesn't drop out by next week, you're partners. Goodbye."</p><p>Hop opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it. "Thanks, Chairman," he said quietly, closing the door on his way out. </p><p>"Arceus, these kids are gonna make me lose my fucking mind, Raihan..." Hop heard Leon speaking from down the hall. He rolled his eyes and stepped into the elevator. </p><p>-</p><p>Victor nearly fell over laughing when Hop told him and showed him the email. "And you acted like what when he called you two in?" Victor asked through giggles.</p><p>"Looking back on it... like, twelve," Hop said, immediately covering his face with his hands in shame. "But still! You'd be the same if you found out your own sister was partnering you up with your worst enemy!"</p><p>"Gloria would do that in two seconds flat. Probably even faster. Regardless, no, I wouldn't be acting twelve." </p><p>"Bede probably thinks I'm so stupid now," Hop said.</p><p>Victor shrugged. "If anything, Bede doesn't like you even more because of your childish attitude, and will drop out. So, that's kind of in your favor, isn't it?" </p><p>"Trust me. He is not dropping out of this stupid program until he is six feet under."</p><p>Victor smiled and lay down on his back, folding his arms behind his head. "Well, it should be fun. Leon's trusting you with this huge responsibility. And hey! Maybe you guys could finally warm up to each other."</p><p>Hop gagged. "With Bede?! Never. He may seem all elegant and poised now, and he acts so stupidly better than everyone, but I know he's still got that huge ego inside."</p><p>"Did you know that some people actually change?" Victor asked sarcastically. "We're not all stuck in our pasts."</p><p>Hop sighed and lay down next to Victor, sun blinding him. "Maybe. Can we drop the subject? Thinking about it makes me upset."</p><p>"'Course we can," Victor said. "You know, I heard we're all made out of stars..." he began.</p><p>Hop closed his eyes and smiled. At least he had Victor. </p><p>/</p><p>The day had finally come. Neither of them dropped out, and Leon hadn't picked new people. </p><p>"Here's the facility!" Leon announced proudly. The two boys inspected every part of its exterior, trying to focus on something good that could come out of the situation. Hop couldn't find anything. </p><p>Leon took the two inside to a big, white room. It branched off in two directions, signs above the entrances. "This is the entrance hall. Nothing too special about it. It states who will be training with who, what room, and if they're staying overnight." A huge screen was in front of them, only filled with the names HOP, BEDE, 001, and YES. </p><p>A desk guarded by windows was in front of the screen. "Of course, here, would be the receptionist desk. We haven't gotten anyone as it's unnecessary at the moment, but I'll be giving you two the keys and a guidebook after the tour here. Extras will be inside in a tiny shelf."</p><p>Leon brought them to the entrance of the door that read ARENAS. "The different arenas are in here. Some vary by design, some by type, and others can change depending on the users. I trust you both can figure this out for yourself." They walked across the room to the sign that said ROOMS. "Here's where some trainers can stay overnight. The rooms are very cozy, much like any regular hotel room. </p><p>They walked away from the rooms, and entered a large area, the roof a sphere of glass. It reminded Hop of the Battle Tower and Wyndon Stadium. In the middle, there was a fountain surrounded by benches, large televisions hanging over. Scattered around the room were more benches, and there were a few empty concession stands. A second floor lead up to a cafe with plenty of seating. "This is the general gathering area. Trainers can stay here and socialize, talk, and spend time with their Pokémon. It leads outside to a park, but I doubt we need to tour that." Leon's voice echoed around the empty room. </p><p>"I believe that's all, boys. I'll get you started, and then you're on your own!" Leon said. "Any questions?"</p><p>"Yeah, when can we leave?" Bede asked.</p><p>"When you two have tested all aspects of the program. Or by the beginning of the Gym Challenge. If I simply cannot let you both go by that time, I can find a suitable gym leader for Ballonlea, and I promise that Professor Sonia will be alright."</p><p>"So we're not even allowed to leave?! Like for a coffee or something?" Hop asked in shock.</p><p>"Of course you can leave. Though you will have to return and you can leave only during certain periods of time." Leon looked at the two boys. "Will that be all?"</p><p>Neither did anything. "If that's the case, I'll be giving you your room keys and beginning schedules."</p><p>Leon handed them two keys, numbers written on a tag. There was a paper that came with them like the paper a hotel would give you, and a schedule was written on it. "Your luggage will hopefully be in your rooms by now."</p><p>They nodded. Leon smiled. "That's all! I'm sure you two will do an excellent job of testing out my new program. You boys are helping shape the future of Galar!" He pat them both on the shoulder. "You'll do great!" he said, taking his cue to exit. </p><p>Leon was gone. Hop still stared at the rotating doors, in disbelief of the situation he just put himself in. </p><p>Bede sighed and began his walk toward his room. "We don't have all the time in the world, Hop. Shouldn't you get a move on?" Bede said.</p><p>Hop still stared at the door, but turned to Bede. "Yeah, yeah, I should."</p><p>His gaze averted from the exit, and he was on his way to his room. Hop was only a little bit behind Bede, who had found his room before Hop did. "Why not just give us one and two? Some things make no sense," he said to himself. "This entire situation makes no sense. Leon's dense but not that dense, he knows how much I hate that git..."</p><p>Hop reached his room, 042, and it opened with the simple sliding of his keycard through a slot. It was just like any normal hotel room. The room had a cozy feeling. Half of the wall was dark wood facing vertically, and the other half was a calm creamy-white. His bed was facing a TV, and there were little beds for what he assumed were his Pokémon as well. </p><p>The bathroom shared the cozy feeling of the room, the interior of the shower even matching the rest of the decor. His luggage was right near a window that faced the park Leon had mentioned, and the window reached nearly the entire back wall. </p><p>Hop took a look at his schedule. The first battle was supposed to occur at 1:30 PM in Arena 001. It was only 1:00 PM, so he figured he had enough time to relax and take his mind off the whole situation.</p><p>He didn't bother with putting his clothes away in the dresser. Instead, he bounced onto the bed and called for his Rotom Phone. "Hm... you know what? Surprise me! Call someone random." Hop closed his eyes, but immediately opened them. "A friend! Not anyone random, you know what I mean."</p><p>Rotom chirped and began ringing. "'Ello?" A Scottish accent greeted him over the phone. </p><p>"Gloria! Hi," Hop said. He smiled approvingly at his Rotom. </p><p>"What's up? Aren't you at Chairman Leon's new thing, or whatever?" she asked.</p><p>"Yeah. It's gonna be the worst."</p><p>He could tell she frowned. "Why? You're doing something for the future of Galar! How could it possibly be the worst."</p><p>"You know why."</p><p>"Do I?" She giggled. "Ah, right. You're with Bede for a whole three months!"</p><p>"Probably longer," Hop groaned.</p><p>"Yikes. Well, I mean, for you. I think Bede's alright. He's a good gym leader to represent Ballonlea."</p><p>"Yeah, sure, he's a strong trainer, but that doesn't stop him from being a complete arsehole." </p><p>"Don't look at it so negatively. You've just gotta do whatever the Chairman tells you to with him and you're free. Don't focus on Bede – focus on the situation. He's just another part of it that shouldn't affect what happens. Besides, wouldn't you rather have to spend so long with only someone you know compared to, let's say, a random lass from Route 3?" Gloria said.</p><p>Hop sat up. "You're right!" he said. "I should just think about myself, not worry about him. I only have to spend, like, all day with him."</p><p>"That's the spirit!" Gloria said. An unrecognizable voice came from the other side of the call. "Oh, sorry! I've gotta blast – some new sponsor thing. It's been great talkin' to ya! Good luck have fun bye!" Gloria's words mashed together, and before Hop could even process what happened, she hung up.</p><p>Hop shrugged. He checked the time. 1:06. He had the time to nap. Not like he would oversleep. His brain would probably keep him up anyway.</p><p>/</p><p>Hop awoke with a start. There was knocking at his door. "Hop, what the bloody hell are you doing?! You're dreadfully late." Bede was yelling at him from the other side of the door. </p><p>He took a look at the time now. 1:47. "Oh, shit!" he hissed, grabbing his Pokéballs and running to the door. Hop slid on his shoes with great difficulty, and opened the door to see Bede staring at him with disapproval. </p><p>"At least you could try make yourself fashionably late," he remarked. </p><p>"Do I need my challenger uniform?" he asked, noticing Bede's gym uniform. </p><p>He shook his head. "You don't. As leader of Ballonlea Gym, I must properly present myself as such."</p><p>"You're joking? Come on, Bede, we are the only two people in this entire building. Nobody cares."</p><p>"Regardless, I still must represent–"</p><p>"Don't care. Let's go," Hop said. </p><p>The walk to the arena was undeniably a little awkward. Starting friendly conversation with your rival wasn't the easiest thing in the world. </p><p>Arena 001 looked just like the generic Wyndon Stadium, the grass green and no representation for a certain gym. </p><p>"Three on three?" Hop asked. Bede nodded.</p><p>They turned away from each other and stood on their respective sides of the stadium.</p><p>"Go, Dubwool!"</p><p>"Sylveon!" </p><p>The battle began. With Dubwool being faster, Hop started. </p><p>"Dubwool, start with a Double Kick!"</p><p>"Light screen!" </p><p>"What'd'ya think that'll do?" Hop asked from across the stadium. "Double Kick once more!"</p><p>"Sylveon, dodge and use Moonblast," Bede ordered.</p><p>She successfully avoided the Dubwool's back legs and summoned a moon to the battlefield, knocking Hop's Dubwool over. With the boosted effects of Light Screen, Sylveon's attack was even more powerful. </p><p>"Double Edge!" Hop said.</p><p>"Sylveon, Psyshock."</p><p>Only a bit of Dubwool's Double Edge managed to hurt Sylveon, but Psyshock hit hard. Hop grit his teeth. "Cotton Guard, Dubwool!" </p><p>"Break through and use Shadow Ball."</p><p>"Dodge it! Use Headbutt!" </p><p>Dubwool nearly escaped a powerful Shadow Ball, and charged into Sylveon with great speed. A critical hit managed to come out of it, but at what cost? Hop's Pokémon shook for just a while, but the recoil eventually took its toll, and Dubwool had fallen, defeated. </p><p>Bede smiled, keeping out his critically weakened Sylveon out for battle. "Alright, Cinderace! Just a little more left!" Hop cried.</p><p>Sylveon stared up at the other Pokémon in what seemed to be fear. Cinderace was far stronger and powerful in this situation, and definitely faster.</p><p>"Cinderace! Take it out with Pyro Ball!"</p><p>"Dodge, Sylveon!" Bede ordered frantically, but to no avail. She was too weakened, and she had followed the actions of Hop's Dubwool, requiring Bede to have her return. </p><p>"Alright, Rapidash. Your turn." </p><p>The Pokémon whinnied, standing nearly at the height of Cinderace. </p><p>"Iron Head!" Hop called, smiling. He knew all about type advantages – if he could keep his Cinderace well, he could knock out the rest of Bede's Pokémon with ease. </p><p>"Drill Run, Rapidash," Bede said. </p><p>Rapidash and Cinderace charged at each other. Cinderace was faster though, and aimed for Rapidash's chest. He knocked over the opposing Pokémon and managed to land a critical hit as well. </p><p>Rapidash's stability had gone down significantly. Bede genuinely looked worried now. "Now, Zen Headbutt," he ordered.</p><p>Rapidash managed to finally hit Cinderace, but it barely did much damage. Both Hop and Bede knew that if Cinderace pulled off another Iron Head, it was over for Rapidash. </p><p>"Iron Head!" Hop called out once more. </p><p>Bede knew there was no avoiding the fast feet of Hop's Cinderace. He let Rapidash stand in his path, getting knocked over by the super effective move, fainting. </p><p>"He's backed into a corner!" Hop yelled. "We can do this, Cinderace!"</p><p>Cinderace trilled as Bede sent out his final Pokémon, Hattrene. She had an intimidating look, but Cinderace wasn't affected. </p><p>"Dazzling Gleam!" Bede said, louder than he had called out his previous orders. Cinderace was too busy basking in his own glory to avoid it. It took a critical amount of damage away, and Cinderace was now a little weary. </p><p>"Cinderace, Pyro Ball!" Cinderace conjured up a fiery soccer ball from his feet and swung it at Hatterene. She dodged it using her own teleportation, and repeated her use of Dazzling Gleam once more.</p><p>Cinderace was barely standing now, and his Low Sweep missed. One more attack and Cinderace was a goner.</p><p>"Light Screen!"</p><p>"Uh, try an Iron Head!"</p><p>"Dark Pulse!" </p><p>The Dark Pulse hit quicker than Cinderace's Iron Head, and he fell to the ground in defeat. Hop swallowed nervously. </p><p>"Corviknight, we can do this!" he called, a giant bird appearing from the Pokéball. "Use Light Screen!"</p><p>"If that's the case, Hatterene, Calm Mind."</p><p>"Now, Steel Wing!" </p><p>Bede nodded. He anticipated Hop's use of Steel Wing, and ordered for Hatterene to dodge and use Psychic. </p><p>Hatterene nearly escaped Corviknight's Steel Wing, leaving her a little damaged. Her attack managed to hit Hop's Pokémon, though weakened from his previous use of Light Screen. </p><p>It didn't help that Bede's own Light Screen had worn off. </p><p>The battle seemed predetermined by that point. Hatterene barely stood a chance against Corviknight, with its use of Light Screen and her only moves being special. </p><p>Though Hatterene had barely managed to do it, she sustained another Steel Wing and hit Corviknight with Dark Pulse. His Light Screen had worn off, and the Dark Pulse was too much. Already weakened, Corviknight couldn't dodge it, and ended up fainting.</p><p>Bede quickly returned a very tired Hatterene to her Pokéball. </p><p>"Good match, Bede," Hop said, obviously let down. "I really thought I had you there."</p><p>Bede dipped his head. "It was a very close match, I'll admit. Though your strategy was predictable. With that, it was easy to finish Corviknight off." </p><p>"Was it?" Hop asked. He tried to play it off as a smooth retort, but the concern and sadness leaked through the cracks.</p><p>"Well, yes. But given I've already battled you before, and nothing's changed, I'm at the advantage." </p><p>Hop nodded. Bede had been a gym leader for what, almost six seasons now? All Hop had been doing was researching Pokémon and helping the hustle and bustle of the lab. </p><p>The two decided to split up after reaching the main entrance. Hop opted for a coffee, and Bede decided to head back to his room.</p><p>Hop immediately rang Victor. "Yeah, hi?" he answered. </p><p>"I hate it here. I really do," Hop said, grabbing one of two mugs from the coffee shop cabinet. </p><p>"You've been there for an hour!" Victor said.</p><p>"Still hate it." </p><p>"It can't be that bad."</p><p>Hop sighed, pouring milk into the drink. "Bede is like... he's this proper little shit! Thinks he's so much better than everyone else, y'know? But supposedly with more manners? I don't know what Opal did to him but I don't like it." </p><p>"Actually, I had tea with him the other day. He's real nice once you get to know him–"</p><p>"He didn't crush your entire team and tell you you'd never live up to be like your brother! The same brother who's shadow you've been standing under for years! You were there, Victor, you know what happened." </p><p>Victor was quiet for a few moments. "Hop, he's not like that anymore. He's truly changed."</p><p>"Well maybe he acts like that around you, you're Mr. Nice Guy." </p><p>"So are you."</p><p>"I'm not the one who resorted to picking flowers for a living," Hop retorted.</p><p>Victor groaned. "You're missing the point here, assistant professor, I'm just saying if you warmed up to him he'd warm up to you in return." </p><p>Hop stuck out his tongue, still well aware Victor couldn't see it. "Boo! I'm not making any efforts to even try and be friends with him." </p><p>"You're missing out. He makes some good tea, lemme tell you that." </p><p>"Alright, I just realized I'm late for... a thing. Goodbye," Hop said."</p><p>Victor sighed. "You're bloody annoying sometimes, you know that?"</p><p>And then the line dropped.</p><p>Hop drank his coffee alone in his room, the only sound being his fan. </p><p>-</p><p>Victor was wrong.</p><p>Bede had not gotten any better or any less proud since he and Hop had arrived, and it had already been a week of endless training and battling in different settings and different battle styles.</p><p>"Gloria, I need help," Hop said.</p><p>"I hope you know I'm with Marnie right now. But I'm gonna give you five minutes. Go," she said.</p><p>"Victor told me Bede's 'real nice' once you get to know him but I've spent a whole week with no one but him and he's no greater than he was at the beginning of the week. I can't stand him."</p><p>"What's so bad about him?" </p><p>"He puts himself on such a high pedestal! He says he has to present himself properly, or whatever, and battle elegantly, and I think one time he even shouted a fairy trivia question at me."</p><p>"Bede was trained under Opal, what do you expect him to do? Go fuckin' batshit in the middle of a battle an' start actin' like Raihan?" </p><p>Hop laughed. "That's be pretty funny, actually. But," he cleared his throat, "no."</p><p>"Alright, well, get this, maybe you need to talk to him about things other than battling to get him to open up."</p><p>"Oh, and how do I start that conversation? 'Hey Bede! Guess what? I saw a Rookidee out the window this morning.'"</p><p>"Invite him to coffee or tea or something, dumbass! It's not that hard to spark easy conversation over food or drink."</p><p>"That's out of nowhere, though."</p><p>"Tell him that you think you two should try to become acquaintances because you're getting a little lonely. Oh, I've gotta go! Bye Hop, have fun with Bede!"</p><p>The phone went silent again.</p><p>Hop groaned, and shoved a pillow in his face. He regretted everything about this stupid training thing. He should've dropped out when he had the chance. Bede was an annoying, stuck up brat, and Hop could barely take it.</p><p>But maybe Gloria and Victor were right. Maybe he should try to at least get to know him better before saying such things. </p><p>Or, he could take another nap and forget about Bede for a while.</p><p>-</p><p>Three weeks had passed before Hop started to notice something different about Bede. </p><p>Leon had changed up the battling styles now. He'd be giving both of them a completely random team to battle each other with, and then eventually having a system to tailor specific teams to the two of them. </p><p>This time around, Bede was given a Flygon, and he wanted to put the Sandstorm it knew to good use.</p><p>After the battle, which Hop had won thanks to the Eiscue on his surprise team, he couldn't help but notice that Bede was actually... attractive?</p><p>He was wiping the sweat from his forehead that was covered in grime and dust from the sandstorm, and there were little sand particles dusted around in his hair. Bede's hands traveled to the edge of his sports towel. Thanks to the intense heat of the battle, Bede's shirt clung a little more tightly to his skin, allowing faint outlines of his torso to stick out through the material. </p><p>His gaze trailing back up to Bede's face, Hop noticed how much longer his eyelashes were, but they were beautiful, and when Bede had opened his eyes, purple immediately clouded Hop's senses.</p><p>"What'cha starin' at?" Bede asked. </p><p>Hop jumped in surprise, glancing down and heat immediately spreading across his cheeks. "Nothing." He looked back up to see a a sly smile planted on his face. </p><p>"Good battle there, Hop. You really put up quite a fight."</p><p>"Y-yeah." </p><p>Shit, were Bede's lips always this kissable?</p><p>Nope. No they were not. They'd never be. Hop immediately shook his head, ridding it of his previous thoughts. There was no way he was thinking of Bede like that? No. Impossible.</p><p>For starters, he was straight, secondly, this was Bede, thirdly, it was weird to think of someone like that.</p><p>However, these thoughts and feelings were not a one time thing. He found himself admiring Bede more than he should be, and now whenever he received tips or compliments from him, his heart actually went a little crazy.</p><p>What the hell was going on?</p><p>-</p><p>Another battle had passed, and Hop had tried to suppress the same thoughts as always. "Bede!" he said. "Because I won, er, you've gotta make me tea!" </p><p>Bede tilted his head and cocked his eyebrow in confusion. "When did we make this agreement?"</p><p>"W-we didn't, but Victor says you make good tea, and I don't want to be left out." </p><p>Bede laughed, and Hop swore that someone let out like, a billion butterfree in his stomach.</p><p>"Alright, yeah. I'll make you tea. Just lemme clean up a bit, alright?" </p><p>Hop nodded.</p><p>Making his way back to his room to put on a cleaner set of clothes, he had to catch up with what happened. He just– and Bede– huh?</p><p>Bede had acted different when Hop asked for tea. Not the same proud, poised, and elegant fairy type gym leader he had been for the past month. More like a friend.</p><p>Hop had settled on sweatpants and a sports t-shirt.</p><p>Bede was waiting for him at the end of the hallway, dressed in a pink turtleneck and dark blue sweatpants. He was immersed in the game on his phone, but his Rotom buzzed to let him know of Hop's arrival.</p><p>Shit, he looked adorable in that turtleneck. </p><p>"Oh, hi. Come on, I saw a tea stash somewhere here when we took that tour," he said, taking Hop to the lobby. "And I see you found the coffee station," he pointed out. </p><p>"Ah, yeah. Keeping me sane."</p><p>"Good to know. Anyway, take a seat." They'd reached the tea stash, and Hop was really unsure of what to say or do. "So, what tea do you want? I've got all types."</p><p>"Oh, surprise me. I want to see if it's true that you can make supreme tea, no matter what."</p><p>"Challenge accepted, then." </p><p>Hop fiddled with the hem of his shirt. He wasn't sure what to talk about, and he wasn't even confident he could hold conversation with Bede in front of him ever since his new... revelations. </p><p>"You've been.. uh, battling real well lately," Hop said.</p><p>"That's good to hear, considering it's my job," Bede said.</p><p>"Yeah, but your job is using fairy types. You're using completely random ones now."</p><p>"It's good to get a variety in training as a Gym Leader. I can see how to battle from another person's point of view, so I can find easier ways to win. Of course, I do love a challenge now and again."</p><p>"Yeah. That's good."</p><p>Dear Arceus, this was a painful conversation to keep up.</p><p>"So how's research working out for you, future Champion?" Bede asked.</p><p>"Oh, I've completely given up on that Champion dream," Hop said. </p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Well, Gloria's really good. I doubt I'll ever be better than her, or even you for that matter, so I think helping Pokémon and people is the way to go instead of battling. Research is alright, bit boring at times, but sometimes it's super cool!"</p><p>Bede walked over with two teacups and a kettle, placing them on the table. "Thank you," Hop said. </p><p>"Hope it lives up to the expectation."</p><p>Hop took a sip, and the second he swallowed it, it had surpassed all of his expectations. "Wow! This is incredible! How did you–"</p><p>"A master never reveals his secrets," Bede said, taking a sip from his own cup. "So, you were talking about how cool research is?"</p><p>Hop nearly choked. Looking at Bede, he had this elegant vibe that nearly made Hop faint. His lavender eyes were sparkling under the lighting, and the pastel colors of his sweater looked really good on him. There were stray curls falling onto his face from nearly everywhere, yet they seemed placed there deliberately. "You alright?" he asked.</p><p>"Mhm, yeah," Hop said. "Uh, yeah, so... Like, it's really cool! Everyday I keep getting to learn things about Dynamaxing and Gigantamaxing, and it's so much more than most trainers know. It's actually very helpful."</p><p>"Oh? What've you learned?" </p><p>"Well, Gigantamaxing is passed on through bloodline. Like, let's say you have an Eevee who can Gigantamax, and an Eevee who can only Dynamax. There's a 50/50 chance that their offspring will have the ability to Gigantamax, and the same chance goes for only Dynamaxing. It's the same for nearly every Pokémon, however not every Pokémon has a Gigantamax form. Only a select few have some, but there are constantly new ones being discovered in Raid Dens in the Wild Area. Usually, I'm the one who has to go in and battle the Pokémon while Sonia takes notes. Of course, Gloria's got to be there to help me take it down, but it's fun either way."</p><p>Hop continued talking about the lab and Pokémon research for about the next ten minutes, covering nearly every topic he could remember.</p><p>"That's– wow, you know all that?!" </p><p>"Oh, was that too much? It probably was, I'm sorry."</p><p>"No worries! I think it was cool to learn so much from the Assistant Professor himself." </p><p>Bede smiled, and Hop's heart absolutely melted. "Er, yeah, I guess it is pretty cool!" </p><p>Bede immediately decided to dive into his own experiences, talking about some of the wild trainers he's met. "One of them had like, a choreographed dance routine with their Pokémon to show off. Wait, no, they performed one at the theater and they did some freestyle thing during the battle. It was real weird."</p><p>"Did they win?"</p><p>"Not the first time. They were too distracted by themself. Second time they tried to do a little less, but they eventually dropped it by attempt 3. They had a strong team, too. I was surprised it took so long, but then again, the dancing was probably why."</p><p>Before they knew it, it was already dark around the windowed dome. They had finished their tea about twenty minutes in, but stayed talking for three hours. Bede yawned. "I'm getting awfully tired, aren't you?"</p><p>Hop caught the yawn. "Yeah. Figure we should head to bed?"</p><p>Bede nodded. "I'll clean up. You just go back to your room. I've seen it's much farther down the hall than mine."</p><p>"Not that far! It's just... farther."</p><p>"It's far. Go, I can clean."</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>Bede nodded, already picking up the cups. "Goodnight." </p><p>"Oh. G-goodnight."</p><p>Being left alone with his own thoughts was one of the worst things. Sometimes it resulted in some weird things written on a notepad that made no sense in the morning, and other times it sparked a series of very unfortunate events.</p><p>This night was the ladder.</p><p>Something at the corner of his brain kept yelling stupid yet endearing things about Bede. It was very loud too, for example, the way he runs his hand through his hair when he's feeling proud, or how he smiles at stupid things, how he treats his Pokémon after a battle, the list went on and on. </p><p>Hop buried his face in his hands. "Shit," he cursed under his breath, raising his hands up his face and up to his hair. </p><p>-</p><p>"Tea?" Bede asked after an intense battle involving a hailstorm. </p><p>Hop nodded. "Yeah, please."</p><p>The same exchange happened nearly every day after the second afternoon battle, and every time they were up together for longer than they should've been.</p><p>With every conversation, Hop could start seeing more and more of Bede than he ever thought he could've. And he hated it.</p><p>He was just setting himself up for heartbreak. Rather, it was his stupid heart and brain setting him up for it. No matter how hard he tried to repress everything, there was no avoiding the Butterfree that swarmed his stomach when Bede looked at him in a cute way or said something endearing. </p><p>This was his damn rival! The person who made him suffer greatly during the gym challenge, the arrogant brat who fueled his own pride and ego at any opportunity, and the boy that made Hop's heart learn gymnastics.</p><p>Hop was tired. His own brain was whirring to go with thoughts filled with battling, tea, and Bede, and all he wanted to do was shower and immediately go to sleep.</p><p>He yawned and tried to twist open the doorknob, but remembered it was locked. His eyes opened and he scuffled through his pockets and his bag for the key's usual spot, but it wasn't there.</p><p>His heart beginning to race, he crouched down and started emptying the contents of his bag on the floor, rummaging through everything he had. Extra clothes, nothing. Packet of emergency supplies that was empty, not there either. Searching his pockets desperately once again, he was met only with his phone. He checked his wallet, which was as empty as ever. </p><p>Hop shoved everything back in his bag and bolted down the hall, eyes quickly scanning the floors for any sign of the key. He raced past Bede without realizing it, who was now immediately on guard from the shock. </p><p>He checked the area where he and Bede had tea. Not there. </p><p>The battle rooms they were in? Nowhere to be found.</p><p>The floors were clean. </p><p>Where the hell was his key?!</p><p>It felt like forever when Hop finally decided to give up. There was no sign of his key anywhere. Then, it was like a lightbulb was switched on in his mind.</p><p>The extra key station!</p><p>He ran to the receptionist desk and pulled out the mailbox that read 042 as quickly as he could to find...</p><p>Nothing. It was empty.</p><p>His heart dropped to his stomach. </p><p>Sighing in defeat, he began walking slowly to the locked room. His Rotom buzzed near his ear. "Zzrt– sorry, I don't know where your key is, but you could always call Leon, bzzt!" </p><p>Hop chirped up. "Yeah, I can! Rotom, call Lee." </p><p>The phone floated near his head as it rang and Hop paced the hallway. "Hop? Everything alright?" he answered, sounding as loud and clear as ever.</p><p>"Uh, well, not really. I lost the key to my room and there's no extras." </p><p>"Oh, sh– I'm sorry, Hop, I thought they had already put in the extra keys for you and Bede's room. If there are no extra keys for you two, then there's definitely no keys ready for the other rooms yet..." Leon said.</p><p>"So am I gonna have to like, climb through a window? Sleep on a couch?"  </p><p>"Of course not! You can't reach the window, you're on the second floor." </p><p>"I have Corviknight," Hop said.</p><p>"Windows are locked from the inside for security measures. And do not blast them open with some steel wing, they were expensive. Anyway, the comfiest option for you is probably just staying with Bede," Leon said.</p><p>"What's the second," Hop said immediately.</p><p>"Sleeping on one of the couches, though it does get very cold later in the night."</p><p>"I've got Dubwool."</p><p>"Okay, no, you're not sleeping on the couch of a nearly deserted battle training building with hundreds of rooms. Go share a room with Bede, you two need to get along anyway. Good bonding time, y'know?" </p><p>"You can't make me."</p><p>"Hop. Just stay with Bede, it won't be that big of a deal. I'll have your key by the next three days, alright? Things are already kinda backed up."</p><p>"Boo!! I don't want to share with Bede!"</p><p>"You're going to either freeze or share with Bede."</p><p>Hop didn't say anything. He heard another  distant voice over the line. "Look, Hop, I'm real sorry, but that's your only option. I've gotta go, there's something important. Goodbye and good luck!"</p><p>Leon hung up without allowing Hop to protest. </p><p>"Stupid Raihan," Hop cursed, beginning his walk to room 024, which was what he understood was Bede's room.</p><p>He sighed and knocked on the door. </p><p>About thirty seconds later, Bede opened the door with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. His hair was dripping wet, staining the Impidimp shirt he had on. "What do you need?" Bede asked.</p><p>"I, um, well, I lost the key to my room and now I can't get in because there's no extra key and Leon said I can't break anything." </p><p>"You're coming to me about this because..."</p><p>"Leon also said I have to stay with you."</p><p>Bede's eyes widened, but he then closed them. "Did he really?"</p><p>Hop nodded. Bede sighed. "Wanna sleep on the floor?" </p><p>"That's less comfortable than the couches I could be sleeping on," Hop mumbled.</p><p>"Cool! Go sleep on the couches, then." </p><p>"Lee said I'd freeze."</p><p>"Do you listen to everything the Chairman tells you? You know what? Never mind. Just... come in." Bede moved aside and stretched out his free arm. </p><p>Hop quickly walked in, and Bede shut the door behind him. "Put your stuff wherever. Let me finish brushing my teeth and then we'll talk."</p><p>Hop set his stuff on the floor, and he looked around the room in admiration. It was much more... Bede than Hop's room. The layout was the same, but the way it was decorated made the room seem way different. The walls were decorated with a dark blue wallpaper with little neon mushrooms and fairy type Pokémon running around. There were dark blue curtains shutting out the moonlight from the window, and in the corner opposite the bed was a black nightstand with a TV. </p><p>The neatly made bed had a pink color scheme plaid pattern and more dark blue sheets. The pillows were a classic white, and the dark bedside tables had cute mushroom lamps like the ones in the Glimwood Tangle. </p><p>"Yeah, they emphasized the fact that I live in Ballonlea a shit ton in my room. Do you have grass in your room, country boy?" Bede asked, toothbrush no longer with him. </p><p>Hop turned around in surprise. "Oh, no." Country boy? He wasn't from the most country part of Galar! </p><p>"Wanna see something cool?" he asked, walking to the mushroom lamps. "Watch." </p><p>He gave them a tap, and they lit up. Bede's eyes sparkled as he looked over to Hop happily. "At first I couldn't figure out why they were the only source of light in here or how to turn them on, but isn't that cool?!" </p><p>Hop nodded. "You nervous?" Bede asked.</p><p>"Why would I be nervous? About what?"</p><p>Bede laughed. "Sharing a room with me." </p><p>"No, that's fine! I'm not nervous about anything!" Hop lied. There were a billion thoughts rushing through his head, the most prominent one being are we sharing that fucking bed because it's only a queen.</p><p>"You get the bed, by the way," Bede said.</p><p>"What about you? I don't want to kick you out of your own bed because I lost the one thing I wasn't supposed to lose."</p><p>Bede flashed him a charming look. "I'll be taking the bed too, of course." </p><p>Did he just hear him right?</p><p>"Y-you'll be- what?!" </p><p>Heat rushed up his neck and cheeks. "We can share the bed, it's no biggie. Unless you'd rather the floor? Like you said, it's my room, my bed," Bede said.</p><p>"Um, no, it's alright," Hop stuttered. Bede smiled, and Hop felt like Bede knew something he didn't. </p><p>"You gonna sleep in that?" Bede asked, pointing to his clothes. Once again, sweatpants and a t-shirt.</p><p>"Oh, well, they're comfortable." </p><p>Bede shrugged. "Anyway, I'll let you perform whatever pre-bedtime ritual you do. I'll just be here." He climbed into the bed and claimed the left side, nearest to the window. </p><p>"Yeah, alright," Hop said, walking to the bathroom. It matched the overall mystical feel the rest of the room had. He took his shoes off and stared at himself in the mirror, hands resting on the counter. </p><p>What pre-bedtime ritual? He just went to sleep.</p><p>He turned on the sink and splashed himself in the face. As a wake up call or something to make Bede think he was doing something, he didn't know. His brain had run dry on thoughts. </p><p>After about three more minutes of trying to comprehend what was going on, he walked out of the bathroom to see Bede sitting upright and holding the remote to the TV. </p><p>Bede gave him a look of acknowledgment and his gaze went right back to the TV. "Hmm, I saw this good show that Marnie was talking about was on Netflix," he said as Hop reluctantly climbed into the bed. </p><p>"What show?"</p><p>"Yuri on Ice? You ever heard of it?"</p><p>"Oh yeah, Gloria kept comparing me a– Gloria said Marnie watches it a lot." </p><p>"Hmm... should we watch it?"</p><p>"I wouldn't be against it."</p><p>"Cool." </p><p>The show began, and they were faced with a black screen and occasional light shining through windows. There was a person ice skating around. </p><p>"He never fails to surprise me," the subtitles read. "Ever since I first saw his skating, it's been an unending chain of surprises."</p><p>The opening began, and Hop wasn't sure what to think. But the intro did sound incredible, he was gonna give it that. </p><p>Aside from the occasional snide remark from Bede about how much of a "Gay Disaster" Yuri was, they watched the show in silence. Eventually Bede got tired, and Hop had to admit that he was tired as well. </p><p>"We got to.. episode five. Keep that in mind," Bede said, shutting off the TV. </p><p>"It saves your place."</p><p>"Keep it in mind so you don't find spoilers, dumbass." </p><p>"Alright, geez." </p><p>Bede lay down, turning over to face the window. Hop did the same, but facing the wall. He noticed there were little specks of light up sparkles on it. It was a small detail, but it was cute.</p><p>Sharing a bed with Bede turned out to not be a big deal. They were just together in the same bed, a mere two feet away from each other, both on the verge of sleep. </p><p>Okay, maybe Hop couldn't sleep.</p><p>Hop spent about ten minutes counting the sparkles on the wall before his Rotom phone chimed. "Shhh!!" Hop said quickly, grasping his phone in his hands. Bede moved slightly, and Hop was terrified that he could hear how fast his heart was beating.</p><p>A call from Gloria. He answered. "What the fuck do you want?" he whisper shouted immediately. </p><p>"Arceus, you don't have to sound like that. You've usually called me by now telling me how much you hate Bede, so I was wondering where you went." </p><p>"Ah, yeah. Sorry, just tired is all," Hop said. </p><p>As if on cue, Bede snored. </p><p>"The fuck was that?" Gloria asked. </p><p>"Dubwool," Hop lied.</p><p>"Dubwool doesn't make that sound. Dubwool goes like meeehhhhh," she said, imitating the sheep Pokémon. "That sounded like a human. Oh, Hop! Did you hit the bars and find a hookup?! Why didn't you tell me?!"</p><p>"No!" Hop said louder than he intended to. "I mean, no, no, that's not it at all! I'm not even allowed to visit bars while I'm here."</p><p>"Who're you with then?"</p><p>Hop didn't want to say anything. He knew she was going to figure it out sooner or later. "Victor!" she shouted. </p><p>"Yeh?" he responded distantly.</p><p>"D'you remember who else Hop's with at that battle place?"</p><p>"You're a fucking dumbass, you know that?" Victor called back.</p><p>"Wait... Oh! Bede!" </p><p>Hop sighed. "Holy shit! What're you doing with him???" </p><p>"I lost my room key and Lee forced me to room with him. No big deal. We're not even in the same bed." </p><p>"Where are you then?" </p><p>"The bed."</p><p>"Where's Bede?"</p><p>"Floor."</p><p>"Lemme see." </p><p>"Nope." </p><p>Hop hung up and shut his eyes immediately, putting his phone on silent. He did not have the patience to deal with Gloria right now.</p><p>-</p><p>"G'morning," Bede said. He was sat at the little desk, a tray of food in front of him, scrolling through his phone.</p><p>Hop sat up. "What time is it?" he asked.</p><p>"10:37."</p><p>"Crap, weren't we supposed to be battling at–"</p><p>"Yeah," Bede said. "Didn't want to wake you up. If you want, I make toast and an omelette. Don't know what you like so I made it plain." </p><p>Hop nearly felt his heart melt. Bede was shockingly sweet sometimes, he had to admit. </p><p>"Oh, thank you!" he said, climbing out of bed. He took a seat across from Bede and yawned. "I'm so sorry for oversleeping by the way–"</p><p>"So I sleep on the floor?" Bede asked smugly.</p><p>"You heard that?!" Hop exclaimed.</p><p>"I don't fall asleep that easily. Also I heard you yelling at your phone, so that's another reason."</p><p>"I'm sorry, it was–"</p><p>"Gloria, right? Says you'd call her about something every night and last night you didn't."</p><p>Hop thanked every force above that Bede didn't hear his own name.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, that's right."</p><p>"Ah." Hop just realized that Bede had his own toast in his hand. He reached for a fork to eat the omelette, and the second he took a bite out of it, he felt like he had made it to cloud nine. </p><p>"Bede! How did you get so good at cooking?" Hop demanded to know.</p><p>"Opal. And living on my own when I was younger." </p><p>"The extent of my knowledge is vending machines. And pasta."</p><p>"Vending machines?" Bede laughed. "So you've always got cash with you?"</p><p>"Yes, but if I don't, I've mastered the art of destroy, take, and RUN."</p><p>"You're joking."</p><p>"Nope! During the gym challenge once I got so hungry and there were no places around with food, so I found a weird vending machine in some sketchy alley and since I was broke, I had Dubwool use double kick. Got me some Pewter Crunchies and ran."</p><p>"But you said you mastered it," Bede said.</p><p>"Well, winning against children in Pokémon battles doesn't pay too well as a child." </p><p>"Hah! You just have to fight elite gym leaders like myself if you want big bucks," Bede said proudly.</p><p>"'Elite?'" Hop said.</p><p>"Watch it! I'm one of the second half of gym leaders you have to face, so I'm one of the strongest!"</p><p>"Really? Then how come you're number five out of five to eight?"</p><p>"That's how the order works," Bede pouted. "Regardless, I'm still a great gym leader and you know it."</p><p>"Don't tell Lee. He'd hate your guts, on Raihan's behalf," Hop said, taking another bite of his omelette. </p><p>"What's your family's deal with hating me?!" Bede put his hand to his heart.  "I'm hurt." </p><p>"I don't hate you," Hop said.</p><p>"Character development! Love to see it!" Bede said.</p><p>Hop let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. </p><p>This was the thing Hop liked the most. Easy conversation. The way that everything flowed perfectly, and with one of the most brilliant people in the world. </p><p>Nope. Not brilliant. Rival. Mean rival. Rude rival who Hop just said he didn't hate.</p><p>Dislike, then?</p><p>It was 11:30 by the time Hop's phone buzzed. </p><p>Lee: Hop!!!</p><p>Lee: You and Bede were supposed to have a battle an hour ago!!</p><p>Lee: What happened???!!</p><p>"Oh, what's wrong?" Bede asked.</p><p>"Lee, even while he's busy he keeps track of our battles and he knows we were supposed to have one an hour ago."</p><p>"Tell him to give us a break." </p><p>Hop: Can we have a day off?</p><p>Hop: We're tired</p><p>"Done."</p><p>"Brilliant." </p><p>Lee: Hmm</p><p>Lee: Well you two have been working real hard</p><p>Lee: Yeah you guys can take today off</p><p>Lee: Just don't ask tomorrow ok?</p><p>"We're free!" Hop said.</p><p>"Oh thank Arceus," Bede said. "Anyway, you wanna get changed and head to Wyndon? I've been cooped up in here for way too long." </p><p>"That's a great idea!"</p><p>"Do you need clothes?" Bede asked.</p><p>"What? No, I have extra."</p><p>"Cool, uh, I'll take the bathroom, you can get the corner."</p><p>"I'm being treated like a king." </p><p>"Hey, I would've given you my clothes if you didn't have spare. My hospitality is enough for you, Mr. 'Where's Bede? Floor'."</p><p>"One time. And you don't want Gloria thinking... you know," Hop said uncomfortably. </p><p>"Alright, I'm getting dressed." Bede stood up, leaving Hop to stare at his own bag. </p><p>Waiting for Bede to close and lock the bathroom door, Hop took out his slightly wrinkled day-to-day outfit. Of course he still dressed the same as when he was a kid. Why wouldn't he? A change in style is not necessary when it was great style to begin with. </p><p>There was no mirror to adjust his hair in, so he settled for the black TV screen. He was sure a little bedhead was no big deal. He usually always went around like that, so why was he trying to fix it now?</p><p>Bede walked out of the bathroom to see Hop fixing his hair in the TV screen and he smiled. "Nice mirror," he said.</p><p>Hop turned around and blushed. "Ah! Bede! Hi, we going?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'll call us a taxi. Get your wallet and phone," he said, already dialing the taxi service. </p><p>Bede was wearing a gray turtleneck with the same purple coat from the gym challenge, which still fit him as he only grew about two inches since then. He had black jeans on as well, and cute mismatching socks. </p><p>Hop grabbed his wallet and shoved it into his coat pockets, making sure they were clear of any wrappers or trash. </p><p>The two left, immediately striking conversation about what they were going to do. Bede decided they should just see where the day takes them, and Hop couldn't've agreed more. </p><p>It was a miracle that the Flying Taxi found them, seeing as the building was in a very obscure location. "Wyndon, eh?" the driver asked. </p><p>Hop and Bede nodded. "Alright, Calvin!" he said to his Corviknight, "Wyndon, let's go!" </p><p>Bede opened the door for Hop and allowed him to get in first. "Wow, so gentleman-like of you."</p><p>"Please," Bede said. "The next time I do that for you is when I'm dead."</p><p>"Can't wait."</p><p>They sat across each other, but Hop spent most of the time staring out the window at the ground below. Bede shivered.</p><p>"You cold?" Hop asked.</p><p>"No, just hate heights," Bede admitted. </p><p>"Really? So, would you say you're afraid of them?"</p><p>"No! I don't like them, that's all." </p><p>"You seem pretty damn spooked."</p><p>"Nope. Forget about this conversation." </p><p>"Alright then."</p><p>Bede let out a sigh of relief when they finally landed and were on solid ground. "Was I right or was I right?"</p><p>"What did I say about forgetting the conversation?" </p><p>"Forgive me." </p><p>The bustling city of Wyndon towered above them, and Hop smiled. "I haven't been here in a good while!"</p><p>"Gloria doesn't invite you to tournaments?"</p><p>"She knows I don't battle anymore."</p><p>"The past month and a half say otherwise," Bede said.</p><p>"This is for Lee, not because it's my career." </p><p>"Fair enough. Where d'ya wanna go first? Shopping? Battle café?" </p><p>"Shopping!" Hop exclaimed. </p><p>"Shopping it is, then." </p><p>They hit the boutique first, and Hop made Bede try on a dress. "I hate you, you know that? You owe me like, fifteen dinners and lunches separately." </p><p>Hop was speechless. He regretted nearly all of his actions leading up to this moment, and he was thankful that Bede couldn't tell that his face was burning hot. </p><p>Bede looked incredible in a dress.</p><p>"What's the matter? If you don't say anything in the next five seconds I'm taking it off and never putting it back on."</p><p>Of course his brain short circuited. "Pretty," he said immediately.</p><p>A tinge of pink met Bede's face and it took him a while to say something witty back. "I know, if I didn't have dignity I might wear it outside of this changing room." </p><p>Hop resisted every urge to facepalm in that moment. "Alright, it's coming off, I don't care anymore." </p><p>Bede waited for a protest, but it never came. "You're oddly quiet," he said. </p><p>"Ah, sorry! Got a bit on my mind." </p><p>"Alright then. Try to get your head outta the clouds, 'k?" </p><p>"Yeah, I'll do that." </p><p>Bede left to get changed again.</p><p>Arceus, that was embarrassing. Never again was he telling Bede to wear a dress again if he didn't want to go through that again. He felt his own face, and he swore that if he touched it long enough, he'd get a burn.</p><p>"Where to?"</p><p>"I'll let you decide this time," Hop said.</p><p>"Hmm, how about the tourist shops?" </p><p>"Which one?" </p><p>"All of them," Bede said. "Ok, but wait here, I've gotta... go do something."</p><p>Hop tilted his head in confusion. What was he doing? Usually he was never that vague, always straight to the point. </p><p>"Hop? You still there?" he asked.</p><p>Hop stood up, making sure he had all of his belongings with him. Not like Rotom would let him leave, but his wallet did not double as a Pokémon.</p><p>"Ooh! You bought something!" Hop said, noticing the bag hanging off his arm. "What'd you get?" </p><p>"Oh, nothing," Bede said. "Let's go! Tourist shops!" </p><p>"Tourist shops!" Hop repeated.</p><p>The first one they visited was a bright mess of cliche souvenirs. It involved many blunt things, such as "I've visited the Galar region!" "Gloria the Champion of Galar!" and drawings and pins of the region map. </p><p>"Arceus, this place is wild," Hop said. Bede had wandered off to a hat section, where there were brightly colored hats. </p><p>He had put on a bright pink one that read "the fairy type gym of Galar!" Bede pointed to it, grinning. "What'd'ya think?" he asked.</p><p>Hop laughed. "Beautiful," he said, without thinking. </p><p>At least it could just mean the hat was beautiful. Bede could have nothing to do with it.</p><p>They reached a wall of shirts, and to a not so very pleasant surprise they found awful shirts of the Gym Leaders. A wide smile spread on Hop's face. "Hey, Bede," he began, searching the wall for Bede.</p><p>"Not a word. Not a damn word," Bede said, staring at the wall in disgust. "This photoshoot... I'd rather not talk about it."</p><p>"Why?" </p><p>"Gordie spiked what he thought was an adults only beverage, and as it turns out it was made just for the gym leaders under eighteen. Which, of course, just happened to be me, Bea, Allister, and Marnie. Bea, of course, banned Allister from drinking it, and I don't back down easily to alcohol, so it was really only Marnie who was affected. She would not shut up about Gloria. Worst part was? They weren't dating then." </p><p>"That did not happen. Gordie would never!"</p><p>"Oh, he would, and he did," Bede smirked. "He got the biggest scolding from Melony after it, it hurt to watch."</p><p>"So did Gloria ever find out about what happened to Marnie?"</p><p>"Oh no. Everyone had to sign some sort of contract to not tell anyone about what happened that day until like, five years later. Even then, I think I'm still not allowed to say it. Unspoken rules, y'know?" Bede said. "These pictures are from a week after that photoshoot, since we were banned from using any pictures."</p><p>Hop eventually found the shirt with Bede. He was smiling what was definitely a fake smile, all types of fairy types climbing over him. Text read below, "BEDE! The Fairy Type Gym Leader of Galar!"</p><p>"You look stoked," Hop commented. </p><p>"I love fairy types, don't get me wrong, but that was the worst day ever. One of them kept acting up and hitting me in the face with a dark pulse. Not fun." </p><p>"Sounds like hell. Anyway, this entire store is giving me a headache, can we leave?" Hop asked.</p><p>"Please," Bede said.</p><p>Leaving the shop was like relaxing after a school presentation. "No more. I never want to walk into a tourist shop again," Hop said. </p><p>"Me neither. How about we head to the battle café? Have a little double battle together?" Bede suggested. </p><p>"I'd rather not battle today," Hop said. "I'm real sorry."</p><p>"No worries! We could always just get some coffee cake or something."</p><p>They ordered a slice of coffee cake to share.</p><p>For whatever reason, it made Hop's heart ignite like fireworks.</p><p>Bede looked just so... cheery. When he had a crumb on the side of his lips, Hop's entire being had to yell at him to not brush it aside. However, his heart overruled it, and he reached over the table, took Bede's face in his hand and brushed aside the crumb with his thumb. </p><p>Realizing what he was doing, Hop immediately pulled back, his face heating up quicker than it ever had. Bede's cheeks seemed to go a little pink too, Hop noticed. "Thanks," Bede smiled softly. </p><p>Thank Arceus he didn't say anything worse!</p><p>Hop looked down at his own feet, contemplating what he just did and why. "You're stressed. Don't be, it's all good. We're enjoying ourselves today, alright? Nothing to worry about." </p><p>Hop looked up and immediately caught Bede's gaze. "Ah, yeah. You're right." </p><p>It was now five in the evening, and the sky was beginning to turn that beautiful golden that it usually did at this hour. They decided to go across town to the park. </p><p>The air was starting to get a little cold, and Hop's jacket, even with the fur, wasn't enough to shield him from the cold. He shivered. </p><p>"You okay?" Bede asked.</p><p>Hop nodded. He zipped up his jacket. "Yeah. Just got the chills." </p><p>Bede reached for Hop's arm and took his hand out of his pocket. He grasped it in his own hands and nearly jumped back in surprise. "You're freezing!" he said, letting go immediately.</p><p>"Ah, so like your heart," Hop said.</p><p>"You're gonna get sick, and the Chairman hasn't said anything about your extra key, so if you get sick then I get sick." </p><p>"What do you suggest I do to stop being cold, then? Warm up?" </p><p>Bede dug into the boutique bag, and pulled out a light gray-ish blue hoodie. He held it out in front of himself, then turned it around for Hop to see. "For you," he said. </p><p>"For me?" Hop repeated.</p><p>Bede nodded. He reached out his hands for Hop to take it. Hop took it by the shoulders and noticed a little embroidered Wooloo in the corner. </p><p>It was adorable.</p><p>He put it on, and the second it touched his free skin, he felt how cozy and warm it was. "Holy... Bede, this is incredible! It's so soft and cute and– perfect! Now I feel bad for not getting you anything," he pouted.</p><p>"You gave me your time. That's all I needed."</p><p>Was this man a sap or what?</p><p>Whatever. Hop was there for it. </p><p>"You're too nice to me so suddenly," Hop said.</p><p>"Something wrong with that? I can stop. It's not that hard to go back to calling you worthless and stupid."</p><p>"Ah, no, I'm okay." </p><p>"Figures." </p><p>They continued to walk through the park together, Hop drowning in the comfort of the hoodie and the feeling of pleasure knowing it was from Bede. </p><p>As for Bede, Hop had no idea what was going through his mind.</p><p>Conversation flowed so smoothly between the two of them, it almost felt fake that this was the same Bede from the Gym Challenge.</p><p>That's the thing, though. It wasn't. It was a whole different person. Someone who knew who to put his trust in rightfully, but also someone who was still learning so much. </p><p>Not to mention he was someone who looked brilliant in the golden hour light. </p><p>"It's getting dark," Hop commented. "Wanna head back?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'll call the taxi." </p><p>Bede rested his head on Hop's shoulder nearly the entire trip home. </p><p>Hop felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest at any given moment. </p><p>"Today was fun," Bede said once they settled down in his room. "Thank you."</p><p>"No, thank you for suggesting it! Really fun, honestly." </p><p>Bede stared out the window. "Stars look real brilliant out here, don't they?" </p><p>"Oh. I never really noticed." </p><p>Bede's eyes sparkled as he looked over to Hop. "Seriously?! Okay, drop everything, keep that hoodie on, follow me," Bede said, grabbing him by the wrist. </p><p>"Wh– where are we going?" Hop asked as they began a quick climb up stairs he'd never noticed before. </p><p>"One of the best places here," Bede said.</p><p>They reached the top eventually, Hop panting from the run, but Bede opened a door to let in one of the coolest breezes Hop'd ever felt. </p><p>"Stargazing!" Bede said happily. </p><p>Bede was right. The stars were stunning here, and the unobstructed view was downright stunning. </p><p>However, there was one star that shone brighter than all the rest, and it was the boy standing next to him. </p><p>The way he looked up at the stars and admired them so endearingly was beautiful. They sparkled in his eyes, and Hop felt like this boy's existence alone would kill him. </p><p>Saying he liked him would be an understatement at this point. </p><p>They sat down next to the door together, Bede's arms held out behind him and his legs outstretched in front of him, meanwhile Hop had curled in on himself to keep body heat.</p><p>"I don't know much about them, but that doesn't matter. They're still beautiful," Bede said. "Wouldn't you agree?"</p><p>"Yeah," Hop said. However, he could care less about the stars. The enamored look on Bede's face was enough for him to be content with where he was.</p><p>Bede was silent as well, and the only noise was the soft breeze floating around them. Hop hadn't noticed it, but Bede had turned to face him. </p><p>He smiled softly. "You're staring, Hop," he said. </p><p>That shook Hop back to reality faster than anything had before. </p><p>"O-oh, sorry!" Hop immediately shifted his gaze to the ground. One of the worst spots to look when someone takes you stargazing. </p><p>"No, it's fine." </p><p>"Really? You're not weirded out by it or anything?" Hop asked, slowly looking back up at Bede. </p><p>"Not one bit. As long as you're here with me, I don't mind what you do."</p><p>Hop's face went red. "You're cute when you're flustered," Bede said.</p><p>"N-no, you're just tired and running on coffee cake," Hop argued. </p><p>"Am I really?" </p><p>"There's no way real Bede'd ever say something like that to me."</p><p>"What if there was a way?" </p><p>"Pfft. I wish." </p><p>Yep, there goes all hopes of trying to play like everything's cool and shifting all the awkwardness onto Bede's habit of staying up too late. </p><p>"You know, maybe you're right. Maybe I'm not being the real me. Or, maybe you just don't know how to deal with the fact that I've actually got feelings of my own," Bede smiled tauntingly.</p><p>Hop might as well have been thrown onto a curb and left for the rats at this point. </p><p>"What kind of feelings does the 'real' Bede have?" Hop asked.</p><p>"Hmm... strange ones," he answered.</p><p>"Elaborate."</p><p>"Like, uhh, hmm... you might think they're a little weird, now that I think about it." Bede looked up and held a hand to his chin, his fingers making a check. </p><p>"I've heard a lot. Spill, Bede." </p><p>"You asked. Well, they're mainly about how cute you are when you laugh. Or the stupid jokes you make."</p><p>This wasn't heading where Hop was expecting it to.</p><p>"Oh! I can't forget how cute you were this morning when you were fixing your hair in the TV screen. Adorable. You've also got a heart of gold that I simply cannot just love, and you should really listen to the conversations you spark. They're incredible. There's a whole lot more, though, but what do you think? What does Hop feel?" Bede looked back at Hop. </p><p>This wasn't heading where Hop was expecting it to at all. </p><p>"Um, I, well, you see–"</p><p>"Oh, wait, also how when you're all embarrassed about things or you want to hide stuff you get all sputtery and nervous. Like that." </p><p>Hop didn't want to bring himself to say anything. Bede only edged closer and took Hop's face in his hands. "Got something on your mind? How about you spill it, hm?" </p><p>Once again, Hop was at a loss for words. </p><p>"Then, how's this, I'll make the move you won't?" </p><p>With that, Bede pressed his lips to Hop's.</p><p>Hop's heart raced and exploded and did loop-de-loops. It felt like he was a blank canvas, and Bede was the artist who poured uncontrolled amount of paints onto it.</p><p>Of course he kissed back. It wasn't his first kiss, but it sure as hell felt like it was. The best part about it was how soft Bede's lips were. His dreams could only supply half of this, and it exceeded his expectations greatly. </p><p>Bede eventually pulled back, hand falling from Hop's face. "How was that for your feelings, hm?"</p><p>"Do it again," Hop said.</p><p>Without another word, their lips were united once again. Hop began getting a little more daring, the fire of desire burning inside of him pushing Bede back. He dragged a tongue at the bottom of his lips, asking for entry, and Bede gladly accepted. </p><p>Hop ran his fingers through Bede's hair, feeling the soft curls that had roamed his dreams so many nights before. </p><p>Bede let out a soft moan, and Hop lived for it. </p><p>All he could think of was Bede. His mind was blank, spare for the boy he was kissing. This moment just had to be absolutely perfect. Arceus, his heart was going to explode. </p><p>"Hop!" A voice yelled at him. He immediately pulled away, looking for the source of the noise.</p><p>His Rotom Phone, hovering right at his face level, on a facetime call with Gloria staring at him. </p><p>Bede whined in protest, but Hop shushed him with a stern finger. "Hey, Gloria!" he said, his voice shaky. </p><p>"Hop! What the fuck! Was that– no way! You liar, you absolute repulsive son of a bitch liar–"</p><p>"Before you get any ideas, it wasn't anything! You were probably just seeing things. Bede had an eyelash caught in his eye."</p><p>"Oh yeah?! And how do you solve that problem, hm? Kissing him? Making out with him?! The fuck? You said he was sleeping on the floor! You said you hated him! You hated everything about him!" </p><p>Bede looked up at Hop with such sad eyes it hurt. All the happy feelings of passion were gone, only replaced with huge bouts of guilt. "No, Gloria, you're taking it out of context!"</p><p>"Am not!! You said you hated everything about him!" </p><p>"I said I hated the way he made me feel, dumbass!" </p><p>"He made you feel hatred is what!"</p><p>"No, Gloria you've got it completely wrong–"</p><p>"What's worse is that you were just snogging him under the stars! Do you– oh, I've gotta go! Mum's upset, she says all the Wooloo woke up 'cause of my screaming. But I'll be calling in the morning, liar!!" </p><p>The call hung up, and Hop was staring at a defeated version of himself in the black screen.</p><p>"Nothing?" Bede asked, his voice cracking. "This was nothing?"</p><p>"Wait, Bede, no, I meant that... I was just trying to–"</p><p>"Hated the way I made you feel? Hatred?" Bede asked again, standing up. "You really didn't like me after all this time? Was it just a plot to rise me up and smash me like a bug again?" </p><p>"No, no, no, not at all, Bede, I–" </p><p>"I thought you were a good fucking guy," Bede cursed angrily. "I was wrong." </p><p>"Bede! You're taking it out of context! No, I don't hate you–"</p><p>"We're on episode five of Yuri on Ice," he said, walking through the door back into the building and slamming it shut behind him.</p><p>"In fact, I love you," Hop said, defeated. </p><p>Hop stared off at where Bede was once standing. He looked down at himself, wearing the hoodie Bede had given him. He wasn't going to be allowed back inside now. There was nowhere for him to sleep.</p><p>He threw off the hoodie and scrunched it up, making a makeshift pillow. </p><p>He didn't want to think. </p><p>A single tear fell from his eye.</p><p>-</p><p>A bag hit him in the head violently, waking him up.</p><p>"The fuck?" </p><p>"We've got a battle. Let's go, pretty boy," Bede said bitterly, wearing his uniform. </p><p>"Give me two seconds, okay? I'm sore as shit all thanks to whatever your stupid outburst was last night." </p><p>"Do I look like I care?"</p><p>"Yesterday you cared." </p><p>"That was yesterday! Today is a brand new day."</p><p>"Well you're as bitter as ever," Hop said under his breath.</p><p>"Just get ready, I'll be in stadium 032. It's a randomized double battle in a sandstorm." </p><p>Hop stuck out his tongue when Bede left. "Stupid boy thinks I care. Boo." </p><p>He put on the clothes he wore two days prior, and he called for his Rotom to text Lee, asking about the key. </p><p>Lee: I'm so sorry Hop! It's gonna take longer than expected, media caught a glance at something uh... unprofessional.</p><p>Lee: Just don't check the news k??</p><p>Lee: Key should be ready in 2 days thanks for being patient!!! Hope Bede's being a good roommate</p><p>Hop: he's alright</p><p>Lee: Great!!!</p><p>-</p><p>The battle ended with Bede winning, given the advantage with a Sylveon in his four Pokémon. </p><p>Watching Bede adjust himself after the sandstorm didn't give Hop the same feeling it did a month ago. It made him sad.</p><p>Two more battles happened that day.</p><p>The second went to Hop.</p><p>Third went to Bede.</p><p>They didn't get tea after the day was done. Hop decided to spend time in the garden, and Bede retreated to his room. </p><p>Hop groaned. "Stupid Gloria. Stupid Bede. Both of them are so damn stupid! Ruining everything good!" He tucked his knees under his chin. </p><p>"Letting Hop finally get a good chance at love? Haha, no! Let's crush his hopes and dreams at a pretty perfect boyfriend the second he gets somewhere!" </p><p>"Boyfriend, hm?" A smug voice appeared out of nowhere.</p><p>Hop looked up. "What'd'you want, mr. I-Jump-To-Conclusions-Too-Fast?" </p><p>"To apologize, but if you'd rather I not..."</p><p>"Hm. I don't care. Go ahead."</p><p>Bede took a seat on the bench that Hop was sitting on. "Last night was... wild, I think," Bede said. "Like, crazy. I was... acting a little stupid and going on instinct, and I'm not even sure how I got to say all of those things. Opening up to you was one of the scariest things I've ever done.</p><p>"But, you accepted it all. In fact, you made me happier in that moment than I've ever been in my entire life. I really think the only thing that can top that is if we were to date, but that's not the point. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions so fast. I... I was vulnerable, scared, and I didn't like it. So hearing Gloria yell at you for saying things about me was one of the best ways for me to get out of it.</p><p>"It was wild, I know. And once again, I'm really really sorry for acting like that and making you sleep on the roof."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm still sore."</p><p>"Yeah... sorry."</p><p>Hop wrapped his arms around Bede. "But! It'd make me sad if I kept a grudge against you. So apology accepted."</p><p>"Really?" Bede asked.</p><p>"You bet!" Hop grinned. "Also, you definitely heard me talking about the boyfriend stuff..."</p><p>"That's how I started this conversation, dumbass. And I'm totally up for it if you are." </p><p>"What?" Hop asked.</p><p>"I'm up for being your boyfriend," Bede said. </p><p>"You are?!" Hop exclaimed.</p><p>"Mhm."</p><p>"That's so cool!" </p><p>"So what do you say? Besties or boyfriends?" Bede asked</p><p>"Boyfriends," Hop said. "Boyfriends 100%."</p><p>-</p><p>Bede was laying on Hop's chest as the final few minutes of Yuri On Ice were playing. The two were crying together, half because of how emotional the skating was, and partly because there was no season 2. </p><p>"That was absolutely brilliant, don't you think?" Bede said as the TV began to play a trailer for another anime called Haikyuu!!. </p><p>"For sure. We need to watch it again."</p><p>"And again and again and again until I can finally remember the characters' names." </p><p>Hop laughed and kissed Bede's head. "Then we'll be doing this often?" </p><p>His Rotom Phone buzzed around his head."Bzzt! Call from Gloria!"</p><p>"You wanna answer?"</p><p>"No. Send her a picture of us holding hands and say nothing else," Bede suggested.</p><p>"Ready? Three, two, one!" The camera snapped, and Hop sent it to Gloria.</p><p>Gloria: WHAT THE FUCK</p><p>Gloria: WAIT ARE THOSE BEDE'S HANDS</p><p>Gloria: HOP ANSWER ME NOW</p><p>Gloria: HOP</p><p>Gloria: YOU SON OF A BITCH </p><p>Hop set his phone on silent for the rest of the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WHAT DID U THINK???? hope u liked it i liked writing it :D maybe not so much the end it was rushed because i was SUPER tired<br/>anyway i think bedehop deserves so much more than it gets. if u need anything i'm over on twitter @NLCERECEIVE<br/>kudos/comments are very much appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>